1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of shower curtain constructions in general, and in particular to a forked bottom shower curtain construction having a removable auxiliary lower panel member.
2. Description of Related Art
As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,776,439; 4,126,172; 5,421,393; and 5,495,628; the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse shower curtain constructions.
While all of the aforementioned prior art constructions are more than adequate for the basic purpose and function for which they have been specifically designed, they are all uniformly deficient with regard to providing a means for simplifying the act of cleaning the lower interior portion of the shower curtain, which seems to act as a magnet for dirt, soap scum, mildew, and the like.
In the past, it was extremely difficult to accomplish this task due to the mass of the conventional shower curtain constructions and the awkwardness in manipulating such a large amount of material.
As a consequence of the foregoing situation, there has existed a longstanding need for a new type of shower curtain construction which not only covers both sides of the rim of the bathtub, but which also includes a relatively small detachable interior panel member which can easily be removed for cleaning. The provision of such a construction is a stated objective of the present invention.